


Blame

by AutisticWriter



Series: Drabbles!!! on Ice [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, Injury, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s01e12 Gotta Super-Super-Supercharge it! Grand Prix Final Free Skate, Prompt Fill, Triple Drabble, Worried Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which there is an accident at the skating rink and Yuuri worries.Sentence 4: “I don’t blame you for anything.”





	Blame

Ever since he did his exhibition skate and Victor joined him on the ice, Yuuri has developed a love for pair skating. So he and Victor often pair skate during their practise sessions, gliding on the ice together, hands linked, hauling each other into lifts, and skating to music that perfectly shows their intimate, loving relationship.

Except, one day, it goes wrong. Yuuri attempts to lift Victor, but slips and lurches forward. And the Victor goes tumbling to the ice.

Yuuri freezes, staring down at his fiancé. Victor is slumped on the ice, face down. He isn’t moving.

“Victor?” Yuuri whispers. And then he is crouching down and shaking Victor’s shoulder, and his eyes are filling with tears even though this is probably irrational, and he’s so scared that Victor might be…

Victor groans and rolls onto his back. His forehead is bruising and he clutches his arm to his chest, pain all over his face.

“Victor!” Yuuri says, wanting to hug him but no wanting to hurt him. “Are you hurt?”

“I think I’ve sprained my wrist,” Victor says.

Yuuri kisses him, putting his hands on Victor’s face. “I’m so sorry. This is my fault.”

“These sorts of things happen,” Victor says, kissing him back. “I don’t blame you for anything. It was an accident.”

“But… I hurt you.”

“Yuuri, we’re figure skaters. We always get hurt. It’s okay. Just help me up and I’ll get a medical check, and I’m sure everything is going to be fine.”

Yuuri does what he says, helping his fiancé stand and assisting him off the ice. He still feels like he wants to cry, but seeing Victor up, alert and not in complete agony is reassuring.

“Sorry.”

“You don’t need to be.”

He kisses Victor. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
